


Night Bloom

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel's curse is a non-issue, Biting, Come Marking, Consensual Blood-Drinking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Innuendo, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly triad, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Smut, Snarky Banter, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, canon divergent - S7, poetic!Angel, soft!Spike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: You, Spike, and Angel have been in a well-sated relationship for a good while now, with the two souled vamps happy to cater to nearly every wild desire. When Spike and Angel finally relent and give you the one thing they’d been denying you, will you be able to survive the changes that follow?
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Angel/you, Spangel - Relationship, Spangel/Reader, Spike/You, Spike/You/Angel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so totally into the idea of a Spike x Angel x who tf ever poly triad, and this spiraled way way out of control from the pwp it was supposed to be. Damn the muse.

“If you keep making those sounds I’m not going to be able to stop myself.” Spike growled as he spoke against the swell of your breast, his teeth grazing teasingly over the skin, the coolness of his lips drawing goosebumps up along your flesh. “Bloody hell, she always smells so good, doesn’t she, Angel? Like...fuck, like chocolate covered cherries, cinnamon, hmm, and jasmine.”

You leaned back against Angel with a moan as he gripped your waist tighter, his nose trailing up along your neck to that sweet spot just behind your ear, inhaling deeply despite his lack of need for oxygen.

“Mm, yes, she always smells divine, especially when she’s all worked up like this. Lust always makes her scent that much stronger, makes her heart thrum like a baby bird, her sweet blood pumping so fast through her veins. So hard to resist the taste of you, little one.”

“Then don’t.”

Angel stilled behind you and Spike lifted his head to look at you, his blue eyes dark with desire and slowly widening as your words sunk in. Angel let out a soft growl, almost like a groan, against your ear, his fingers digging into your skin almost enough to break through...almost.

“Pet, you’re not…”

“You want to, you both do. I know you do. I want it, too.” You reached out and pulled Spike to you, your fingers gripping tight at his belt as your lips hovered close to his. His hands flexed at his sides as he fought to keep the demon in check, his lip quivering in a slight snarl. “Drink from me, Spike, Angel. Turn me, please. I keep asking, and you both keep saying no. Well, not again. Don’t say no tonight.”

“ _Y/n_ …”

“ _Slayer_...”

They growled low, warningly, in duet, the strain evident in their voices as they resisted the temptation you were offering them. You growled back at them in annoyance, turning in their arms to face Angel, determination setting your features. 

“No, Spike, I told you not to call me that. I never wanted that life, never wanted to _be_ a Slayer; not like that, at least. I never asked Buffy to awaken all of us like this, but she did, so here I am. Now there’s dozens of us, all over the world. They don’t need me, not like you do. Not like I need you.”

“Y/n,” Angel loosened his grip finally, his hands sliding up to cup your face. “You can’t mean that, sweetheart. If it’s because of the mortality issue, we’ve been over that. You know we’ll always love you, y/n/n, both of us. You’re the only one we’ll want, the only one we’ll need.”

“He’s right, luv, you don’t know what you’re askin’, wanting us to turn you...the pain of getting your soul back, I can’t let you bear it.” Spike pressed a kiss to the curve of your shoulder and you turned your head to look at him to find his eyes stormy, clouded with the memories of his own struggle, one he still dealt with. “I would resist the call of your blood for a hundred years, if it meant you didn’t have to go through that.”

“ _Please,_ don’t deny me. I love you both, I want this, to be with you, forever. I don’t want to die a Slayer’s death at the ripe old age of thirty, don’t want to lose both of you, one way or another. Turn me, make me immortal.”

You looked between the two men, sensing their resolve weakening as you pleaded, your heartbeat calling out to them both. You saw Angel’s jaw clench as he resisted breathing in your scent again, his hands balling into fists at his sides, his eyes darkening with his dual hungers. 

“You’re not playing fair, pet. _Fuck_ , Angel, I can smell how wet she is for us, smells so sweet.” 

“I know, Spike. So naughty, our sweet little Slayer, playing on our senses to get what she so desperately wants. God, I can’t blame her though, how many times have we used every little temptation to get our way? I think we’ve really had a bad influence on her.”

“Angel, please,” your voice softened further, taking on the lilt you knew drove them both mad with need for you, called to their baser instincts, the tone that left their demons clawing under their skin. Part of you felt bad for tempting them this way, but you were so tired of the endless cycle of begging and denying, stating your case over and over with no resolution in sight. “I don’t want to be taken from either of you by old age; we’ve been over every precaution, every change that will happen. You know I’ll still have my Slayer strength, I’ll still be strong as I am now, just with the added bonus of immortality.”

Angel groaned and you chanced a look over at Spike, the blonde’s eyes flickering between blue and amber as he barely held the demon in check. He pulled you back, flush against his chest, and you could feel his cock, heavy at the small of your back. He breathed you in deeply, his nose brushing over your temple as his hands gripped tight at your waist.

“Spike, you know you want it, want me here, with you, forever. Turn me, make me yours, fuck, baby, please! You know I can handle getting my soul back; I haven’t killed a human, and I trust you both to make sure I don’t while I’m getting used to things.”

“Angel…” Spike growled, his voice deeper from the fangs that you knew were now making their appearance. “ _Shite_ , Angel, there’s not even a whiff of fear on her. So certain about what she wants...aren’t you, luv? You really love us that much? Enough to lose the sun?”

“Yes, Spike.” You kept your eyes trained on Angel as you tilted your head, baring your neck for Spike as he nuzzled slowly into your hair. “Want you both to do it, drain me, Sire me.”

You knew you had them at that. Angel’s eyes turned molten and his hands found your hips again as he caged you in against Spike. Spike moaned, his tongue flicking out over the shell of your ear, the tips of his fangs grazing your skin and making you shiver. 

“Oh, _sweetheart_. You have learned too well just how to bend us to your will. You will be formidable once we are bound.” 

Angel leaned in and crushed his lips to yours, his fully-extended fangs carefully teasing at the flesh of your bottom lip as his tongue slid over yours. You moaned into the kiss, your arms winding around his neck as Spike nipped lightly at your earlobe, his hips slowly grinding against you. 

“I’ve always said, every Slayer’s got herself a death wish. Gonna make it good for _you_ though, pet. We’ll turn you, fair enough, but not without feeling you come apart for us first, hmm? Fuck, can’t wait to taste that sweet honey I can smell soaking your panties as we speak, luv.” Spike inhaled deeply and you whimpered, his words and Angel’s devouring kiss fanning your arousal higher. “Gonna make you cum over n’ over for us, sweet Slayer, make you good and tired for us. Sleep like the dead, you will.”

Angel broke the kiss, smirking down at you as you panted. He turned you around to face Spike, his hands sliding around your torso, tugging lightly at the hem of your shirt.

“That’s right sweetheart, we’ll have you good and worn out before the sun starts to rise, then, if you still want it, you’ll take your last breath with our blood on your tongue. By the time the sun sets again, we’ll have you properly set to awaken to your new life.”

“You’ll keep me chained, right? So I don’t try to escape when I wake up hungry?”

“Of course, luv. And we have plenty of bagged O-Pos stocked up already, so you don’t have to worry. Get you all fed, nice and sated, before we head off to the shaman to get you through the Trials.”

You cupped Spike’s face, your thumb smoothing over the sudden furrow on his brow. You saw the lingering worry in his eyes as he nuzzled into your palm, and tsked at him.

“I’ll get through the Trials fine, Spike, take that look off your face.”

“No, I know you will, pet, no doubt of that. Just wish you didn’t have to go through so much pain first.”

“Come here, no more talk about that tonight, hmm?”

You pulled him close and pressed your lips to his, taking no heed of the tips of his fangs as you swiped your tongue along the seam of his lips once you felt his pout soften. Never one to deny you for long, Spike’s lips soon parted. As you deepened the kiss, a growl rumbled in his chest, and you felt his fingers toying at the waistband of your jeans. Angel’s hands slid under your shirt as his lips pressed a soft path of kisses along your neck, the gentle scrape of his fangs teasing a gasp from your throat. 

“Mm, so glad the scent stays with you after,” Angel whispered against your skin, “would miss this, otherwise. Wait till you smell Spike, y/n/n; lavender, strawberries, and a hint of strong coffee. And when he’s really riled up, just a touch of leather, you’ll love it.”

Spike pulled back and looked at Angel, a sly grin on his face. 

“You’re one to talk, Sire. Really, luv, Angel here can be quite mouthwatering. Vanilla, freesia, and...hmm, peaches. Work him up some, and you can catch the faint scent of crisp apples, oddly enough. Fuck, never smelled anyone better than you though.”

“You’ve never told me what extra little bit you smell when I’m worked up though.” You bucked into Spike’s touch as his fingers brushed over the seam of your pants, teasing between your legs. “Mm, tell me Spike, is it good?”

Angel huffed a soft laugh and garnered a whimper from you as his lips and fangs slid over your skin tenderly. 

“Yeah, Spike, tell our sweet girl how delicious she smells when she’s quaking. Rage or lust, sweetheart, they bring out that little something extra. Makes it so hard not to just take you, no matter who’s watching.”

“He’s right, pet. God, you have no idea how hard it is to resist temptation when you’re in battle and get so angry, your chest heaving, that luscious scent of sunshine wafting through the breeze.”

“I...smell like sunshine?” 

“Mmhmm. Never smelled that on anyone before, ever.” Angel snaked his hand further up your torso, fingertips slipping under your bra to graze the curve of your breast. You arched into his touch and you felt your arousal flare again, felt him grin against your neck when you let out a soft moan. “Fuck, I can smell a touch of it now, y/n/n, warm and inviting, calling out to our frozen flesh. Couldn’t quite understand how every foe who caught the scent didn’t just give in, fall to their knees, welcome the embrace of death with one last glimpse of the sun warming their cold, dead hearts as they breathed you in. It would be well worth it.”

“Hmm, and I thought Spike here was the poet. Fuck, Angel, Spike, need you.”

“What can I say, dear? Maybe Spike’s finally starting to rub off on me after all these years.”

“Never heard you complain about where I rub off, Angel. _When_ , maybe, but never _where_. Now, as for you, luv…” Spike flashed you a wicked grin and your heart picked up pace as his nimble fingers popped the button of your jeans and slid the zipper down. “Hold her steady, will you, Angel? Been dying for a taste of you all night, pet. Wanna feel you cum on my tongue, sweet Slayer, those lovely sounds you make filling my ears as you fill my mouth with that scrumptious nectar.”

Angel’s hold tightened slightly and he nudged your legs further apart as Spike eased your jeans down your legs, falling gracefully to his knees as he did. You leaned back against Angel as Spike lifted first one foot, then the other, tugging the fabric off each leg in turn. After tossing the pants aside, he slowly slid his hands up the inside of your legs, that devilish smirk back on his lips as he leaned forward and pressed a stinging kiss to the inside of your upper thigh, so close and not close enough to where you wanted him. Fuck, did he love to tease you, the points of his fangs pinching into your skin deep enough to leave indents but not enough to pierce through. 

“God, you’re cruel”, you moaned as he inched closer to your mound. He snickered against your skin, his tongue tracing over each nibble. You nudged at him with your knee, trying to guide him to your aching core. “ _Fuck_. Angel, make him play nice.”

“She’s right, William”, Angel chided Spike, seeming to take pity on you himself as his hand slid higher to cup your breast, fingers tweaking at your nipple, working it to a taut peak. “After all, we’ll soon have eternity to torture her so sinfully. Use that talented mouth for something other than snarky witticisms already, we did say we’d get her all nice and worn out before the night was through.”

“If needs must, then I shan’t keep our girl waitin’ a moment more.”

Spike gave your thigh one last nip and pulled back to look up at you, his eyes briefly flicking over your shoulder to Angel before looking back to you with a smirk. You bit your bottom lip as he slid his fingers under the sides of your panties, eyes locked with yours while he easily ripped the seams, the lacy fabric falling apart in his strong hands. You let out a whimper and he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss just above your mound before sliding lower to capture your aching clit between his lips. 

“Oh, fuck!” You were grateful for Angel’s solid presence at your back and his grip on your hip as you bucked against Spike’s mouth with a keen. His cold tongue swirled around your clit and down through your folds, your legs soon trembling. Your hand found its way to his head, fingers tugging at the gelled locks roughly and eliciting a groan from him. “Spike, oh, Spike, feels so fucking good. Always love this wicked mouth."

"Jesus, y/n, you smell so good. Sun's starting to shine now, darling, every stroke of his tongue pushing you higher over that horizon. You're getting close already, aren't you?" Angel inhaled deeply and you felt him shudder behind you, his straining erection pressing hard against the small of your back. You whined needily as his fangs teased over your pulse point, arching into him, eager to feel the sting as they broke the skin. Angel tutted and eased up slightly. "Not yet, sweetheart. Tell me when you're close, wanna taste that sweet euphoria when you come apart." 

“Tasting pretty divine already from where ’m sittin’”,Spike murmured against your core, his tongue lapping up your folds before he pulled his head back. You tugged his hair again with a whimper, trying to pull him back to your aching clit. “Mm, easy, luv. Just want a little better access to this pretty little cunt, all the better to ravish you. Now, you know what I want, pet, leg up.” 

Spike tugged at the back of your right thigh and you let him guide your leg over his shoulder. As Spike dove back in to devour you in earnest, Angel held you against his chest with one broad hand, the other quickly pulling your shirt over your head and tossing it to the floor, your bra soon unclasped and slipping down your arms to join it. He rested his chin on your shoulder as you let your head loll back against his, his fingers toying at your nipple again, drawing a loud moan from your lips as Spike chose that precise moment to thrust his nimble tongue into your dripping cunt. 

“Fuck, Spike! Angel...oh God! So close, boys, fuck, _so_ close.” You bared your neck for Angel, feeling your orgasm looming, your fingers tightening in Spike’s hair when his fangs scraped over your sensitive folds as he fucked his tongue into you. “Don’t stop, Spike, fuck, please don’t stop!”

“Come on, lovely, let go. Shine bright for us and cum.” Angel turned his head and your breath hitched in anticipation as his fangs pressed firmly into the curve of your neck. 

Spike swiped his tongue up through your folds to swirl around your clit, flattening the thick muscle to press against the throbbing nub as you began to tremble between them, your moans loud as you felt the coil within you about to reach its snapping point. Angel growled against your skin, the hand at your hip gripping tight in that deliciously painful way he knew you loved, the other caressing your breast, his thumbnail dragging over your nipple with just enough pressure to make you cry out in pleasure. 

“Oh, _God_! Spike...Spike, Angel, ‘m cumming, oh fuck. Please!”

Spike flicked his tongue over your clit one last time before turning his head to nuzzle into the thigh you had perched over his shoulder, his fangs piercing your skin at the same instant that Angel finally let his sink into your neck as you came. You cried out their names as pain and pleasure mixed within you, your climax stretching out forever as they drank from you. Spike moaned against your skin and trailed his hand up your thigh to dip two long fingers into your soaked cunt, thrusting them languidly into you, just enough to keep you squirming between them.

“Fuck, so good,” you reached up to wind your arm around Angel’s neck, fingers carding through the hair at the nape as your other hand scraped over Spike’s scalp to drag a groan from his chest. “Angel, Spike, mm, need to feel you. Want you in me, _please_...”

Angel was the first to break his sinful kiss, his head lifting as he growled. He gripped your chin between thumb and forefinger and tilted your head towards him. His lips crushed to yours in a bruising kiss as his fangs retracted, the coppery tang of your blood still lingering on his tongue as it slid over yours. 

Spike ended his bite, his tongue lapping over the punctures to collect any stray droplets as they closed. He eased his fingers from your cunt before gently lowering your leg to the ground. Angel released your chin as Spike stood, and your eyes locked with his as he raised his glistening fingers to his lips to lick the taste of you off of them. You were barely coming down from your orgasm and you could already feel the flare of desire rising up again as he smirked at you.

“Oh, pet. Now I _know_ there isn’t a single bit of you that doesn’t taste like heaven. Sweetest blood I’ve ever sipped, y/n.” Spike kissed you as Angel hummed in affirmation and you felt his tongue lave over the closing wound on your neck. Spike pulled back and wound his arms around your waist once Angel was finished. “Jump up, luv. Not chancing you stumblin’ on those woozy little Bambi-legs after your first go-round before we make it to the bed. We’ve still got hours to go yet and I for one plan on making the bloody most of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I might be a bit winded, Spikey, but I _can_ still walk across a room, you know? ‘Sides, we hardly make it to the bed most nights anyway. Some of our best nights end on the floor, ‘midst the piles of broken furniture...”

“Too true, pet, but not tonight. None of that rough and tumble tonight, sweets, you’re gonna be a good little girl and let your two Big Bads give you the best night of your life, yeah?”

You felt Angel take a step back, and you jumped up when Spike tugged at you, your legs locking around him, clasping your hands around his neck and leaning in to capture his lips as he shifted you in his embrace. His hands slid down to cup your ass, fingers digging in firmly, and you could feel his clothed erection pressing against your core as he held you tight. You broke the kiss with a wanton moan as he turned to walk you across the room. 

“Still think we should tussle a bit first”, you pouted, hoping to goad him into it. You clenched your thighs tighter around his waist, your fingers tugging at his hair and drawing a soft growl from him. “Work up a real good sweat. You and Angel always do love when I give you a little chase first.”

Angel let out a little laugh from where he now stood by the bed. You turned your head to find him shirtless, the candlelight flickering shadows over his muscles and making your mouth water. His arms flexed tantalizingly as he turned down the sheets and Spike gave a knowing groan as a fresh wave of arousal washed over you. 

“ _Sweetheart_. Stop trying to tempt him, we won’t get to the good part in time if you make him change his mind.”

“Sorry luv, no wrecking the bedroom tonight.” Spike stopped at the end of the bed and laid you down in the middle of the mattress. “Gonna have to just make do with wrecking _you_ instead.”

You flashed him a smile and scooted up to lay back against the piles of pillows at the head of the bed, wriggling your body just a little more than necessary in an attempt to hasten your two lovers to your side. You heard the sound of Angel’s belt buckle and turned to watch as he finished stripping. Arousal flared as he let his slacks fall to the floor, his thick cock jutting out, hard and ruddy as he stepped out of the pool of fabric; you used to wonder if it was a vampire thing, foregoing underwear, or if Angel and Spike had just never really taken to the modern versions, either way, you quickly came to appreciate their preference to go commando, one less layer in the way. The opposite proved true for both of them, though. They loved removing your clothes to find you clad in some silky or lacy number, loved taking their time removing the more elaborate pieces, building up the anticipation before tearing away that last scrap of cloth. Another leftover from a by-gone era, when women were covered in layer after layer, and undressing them probably took twice as long as it did to put it all on in the first place.

Your eyes traveled up from his cock back up along his body, pausing to admire the planes of his torso before continuing up to his face, his eyes dark as he stared down at you. His lips tugged into a sultry smirk and climbed onto the bed next you, his thumb brushing across your bottom lip before gripping your chin between his fingers and turning your head.

“So caught up in watching me, you’ve left poor William hard and waiting. You know how he loves to preen, delights in watching your pretty little face light up as he bares himself for you.” Angel’s voice crooned in your ear, his words sending a shiver down your spine as you turned your heated gaze to Spike. The blonde began to do exactly as Angel had said once he knew your attention was on him, his cock straining his leather pants as he shucked his duster. Angel took your hand in his and you let him guide it to his throbbing cock, wrapping your fingers around the thick shaft and slowly pumping him without breaking your concentration on Spike. “Fuck, y/n, just like that, keep your eyes on him, and just keep doing that.”

“Angel-cakes just loves it when you make him wait, don’t he, pet? That sweet little hand squeezing too tight and not tight enough, moving painstakingly slow, just enough to drive a fella mad.” Spike dropped his gaze to where your hand worked Angel into a quiet frenzy and quickly tugged his t-shirt over his head. You sunk your teeth into your lip as you took in the British vampire’s deceptively-slight torso, knowing all too well just how firm and strong those muscles were; your lips parted again on a soft gasp as you felt Angel slip his hand over your mound to tease two long fingers between your slick folds. Spike’s eyes followed the movement, sparking bright with desire while he watched Angel toy with you in turn. “Fuck, you’re dripping, pet. I can see it from here, each delicious little droplet catching the candlelight. Can’t wait to feel that pretty little cunt chokin’ my cock.”

“ _Ah_ , well then, lose the leather and get over here already, the night’s ticking away and I believe you both promised to wear me out before dawn-break.” You moaned as Angel’s fingers stroked you, hips bucking against the heel of his hand where it pressed against your throbbing clit. “Mm...should’ve let me spar with you a bit, babe, would’ve kept me from being able to catch my breath between rounds. Now we’re nearly back at square one.”

Angel snickered and, seeming to take your words as a cue, slid his fingers down to push into you. You let your legs fall open wider as he pumped into you, your eyes fluttering closed for a moment to relish in the way your walls stretched around the thick digits. You felt Spike’s lusty gaze on your cunt as Angel worked you open. 

“Don’t think we have to worry about that for long, sweetheart. Know how hot you get just watching us undress; fuck, this pretty little pussy’s so wet for us, y/n/n, barely even need to stretch you, do I?” Angel thrust his fingers deeper, crooking them when the calloused pads brushed over that sweet spot and pulling a soft cry of pleasure from your lips. Your hand fell away from his twitching cock to grip at his thigh, bracing yourself against his onslaught. “Gonna take us both so well, aren’t you? Shit, so close already, little girl; that’s it, squeeze my fingers, nice and tight, just like you’re gonna squeeze our cocks.”

“Oh, fuck, _Angel_!” You let out a squeal as he fingered you, his other hand coming to bare down across your stomach as you began to squirm, holding you in place. Your eyes caught the movement of Spike’s hand, his slender fingers gripping himself through his straining pants, groaning as he watched you come undone for his Grandsire. His lips tugged into a hungry smirk, the tips of his fangs protruding slightly. “God, Angel...please! So close, fuck, right there, baby.”

“Always so hot for those thick fingers, aren’t you, luv? The way they work you open so good, playing you like a bleedin’ fiddle. Fuck, pet, I could watch you cum for days, the way you wriggle and thrash about, so lost in it.” Spike’s growly voice washed over you as Angel fucked into you. “You don’t even know how stunning you are, do you? Remind me to tape us someday, scrumptious, so’s I can show you just how beautiful you are when you come undone and give us every pretty little sound we crave. Don’t push her over just yet, Angel, wanna get a closer look at that pretty little cunt taking your fingers so well. Wanna be able to sink my teeth in one of those perky tits when she falls off that cliff she’s teetering on.” 

You let out a whimper as Angel’s fingers slowed their questing thrusts, the hand splayed across your belly bearing down harder when you tried to push down against him, seeking friction. Frustrated, you cast Spike a pouty glare, pushing your bottom lip out in that way you knew always got his stone heart to crack. Grinning down at you, he blew you a kiss, his fingers moving to the button of his pants. 

“Don’t fret, Sunshine, not gonna make you wait long.” Spike popped the button and his nimble fingers quickly drew down the zipper, a hiss escaping his perfect lips at the relief of pressure against his straining cock. You licked your tongue across your bottom lip as the hard length curved up towards his navel, the vein you loved to nibble on when you were in the mood to tease him a stark contrast of purple against the pale skin around it. He dragged his pants down and stepped out of them, kicking them behind him, and climbed onto the bed. His cock bobbed with each little shift of his hips as he stalked his way across the mattress to settle between your legs, a pearl of pre-cum beading at the tip as he urged your thighs further apart for a better view. “There we are, pet. Nice front row seat, just in time for the musical number. Wanna hear you sing for us, luv, sweet and pretty-like.”

Angel leaned in to nip gently at your earlobe as his fingers picked up their pace, the hand braced across your stomach sliding away to curl under you instead and teasing along your side. You wriggled in his embrace, the fire in your blood kicking up again as he worked over that sweet spot, the heat of Spike’s enraptured gaze only adding fuel to the flames licking across your nerves. You stroked your hand over Angel’s thigh to circle back around his thick cock and resumed pumping the hard shaft, his resounding grunt hoarse in your ear. The hand you’d had fisted in the sheets reached out for Spike, your fingers lacing through his and tugging him closer. 

“Fuck, touch me, Spike. Please, baby, I’m gettin’ close...oh, _God_ , Angel, right there...need to feel you, too, now, oh fuck. Please…”

Spike’s nostrils flared and you let out a whimper as he loosened the leash on the demon, his eyes amber in the half-light, fangs glinting sharp. Fingers still entwined with yours, his thumb sought out your clit, the cool pad a balm against the hot little nub as he rubbed tight circles around it. He let out a soft growl when you bucked into his touch, a cry of pleasure falling from your lips; Angel thrust up into your hand and your moan ended on a gasp when his fangs brushed over the already-healing wound on your shoulder.

“Burnin’ bright already, luv,” Spike dipped down and gripped your thigh, nails biting into your flesh as he breathed deep, his tongue laving over where he had bit you earlier, giving up on his plan to lay claim to your breast at your pleading insistence. His thumb continued its circular torture and Angel’s fingers sped their pace as you started to clench around them, coherent though quickly leaving you as your second climax raced up to meet you. “Bloody hell, pet...smells so scrumptious. Come on, darling girl, give it up for us. Be a good little girl, and let us feel you fall.” 

His words, Angel’s growl next to your ear, the barely-there feel of their fangs poised and ready over your bite marks, their fingers working sinfully over you, in you, all combined explosively to send you spiraling. Your cunt clamping down around Angel’s fingers just as their fangs clamped down on you, your eyes fluttering shut as you let yourself fall back against Angel’s chest. You barely remembered to let go of Angel’s cock, your Slayer strength likely to do some very unfortunate damage to the very useful appendage if you had squeezed too hard. You came apart around them with a cry of their names and a string of expletives.

“Tha’s a girl”, Spike purred against your thigh, his thumb still teasing your throbbing clit as you shook beneath him. Angel’s hand palmed at your breast and he rumbled a deep groan, your skin pinching slightly as he drank from you, his fingers still pumping into your soaked cunt. “Good girl, _such_ a good li’l girl, y’give it us so pretty don’ you?”

Your trembling body soon went slack between them as they eased up their sensuous assault, your moans of ecstasy reduced to wordless mewls as your head went fuzzy around the edges. Angel gently slipped his fingers out from your dripping core, stroking them softly through your folds and Spike gave your clit one last, lingering, swipe before sliding your joined hands up over your torso soothingly. He hummed happily as his fangs retracted from your quivering thigh, his tongue running over the punctures one more time before he lifted his head to smirk up at you with ruby-tinted lips. Angel swiftly followed suit, bringing his fingers up to his lips to suck the slick off them with a groan before trailing his nose across your shoulder to nuzzle in the crook of your neck as the demon settled back down. 

“Mm, wow.” Your loquacious sentiment came out in a breathy whisper as you slumped against the brunette’s broad chest, turning onto your side and letting him pull you halfway into his lap as Spike slinked lynx-like up the bed to press up against your back. 

“I think we broke her, William”, Angel murmured with a chuckle, his nose brushing over your temple and inhaling a soft, unneeded breath. “Monosyllabic already, dearest? Not worn out yet are you?” 

“Fuzzy-brained, maybe. Blissed out, _definitely_. Worn out...have you met me?” You ran a hand down Angel’s chest, lips quirking up at the way his muscles twitched under your fingertips, stopping just at the dip of his hip bone. He growled quietly and nipped warningly at your earlobe. “Gonna take more than two amazing orgasms and a little bloodletting to wear me out. Told you you should’ve let me spar a bit first.”

Spike snorted a laugh behind you, his hand reaching between the two of you to brush up along your thighs and pulling a gasp from your lips. You twisted around slightly and reached up and tugged Spike’s head down to yours, capturing his lips with a moan as one of his long fingers dipped between your slick folds. Nipping at his lip hard enough to draw a soft groan from him, you pulled back, happy to find his stormy eyes dark and flashing with gold as he kept the demon in check -barely- his lips parted as he panted needlessly. 

“Bloody wonder, you are, luv.” Spike bucked his hips against you, his leaking cock twitching against your thigh and making you mewl in need and push back on his teasing fingers. “If you really need another go-round ‘fore the big finish, sweets, Liam still hasn’t gotten his mouth on this yummy little cunt tonight, an’ you know how much he loves gettin’ those pouty lips on your sweet little bud.”

Angel groaned into your neck in agreement and you whimpered, the thought of Angel’s head between your thighs fanning the dulling flame back to life in your core. 

“Shite, I think that’s a yes, pet, you’re gettin’ all slippery-wet again just thinking about it.” Spike removed his finger from between your thighs and you let out a pitiful whine. He lifted the offending digit to your field of vision, smirking as he let you take in just how slicked up it had become so quickly before sucking it clean. “Heaven. Now, be a dear and let Peaches lay back so I can watch you ride that chiseled face while you put that pretty little mouth to work. So hard for you right now, luv, I’m fit to cut glass, need that warm, wet tongue doin’ me up real good, yeah?”

“Like I said before, you sure you were the poet and not Angel? Sure dirty limericks weren’t your specialty?”

“Oh, y/n. You know full well how my pretty words can make you quiver when the time calls for it. I’ll spout all the sonnets you ever need for the rest of time, dove, but tonight I’m damned certain that ain’t what you need from me, is’t?”

You shook your head in admittance and wriggled your way from between the two vampires, letting Angel fall back against the pillows with a purr, his eyes flickering from deep brown to warm amber as he licked his lips. You felt Spike shuffle around beside you and let out a squealing giggle as you let him manhandle you into position, your knees suddenly braced on either side of Angel’s head. You looked down to find his gaze locked with yours, his tongue flicking across his lip again hungrily. 

“This what you want, sweetheart, what you need?” Angel reached his arms up, his hands soothing up your thighs as you hovered over him. “Need my mouth on this dripping pussy, ride me good while Spike fucks that pretty little mouth till it’s good ‘n sore? Fuck, y/n/n, smell so good from right here. Wanna taste that sweet honey as it floods my mouth, Sunshine.”

“Fuck, Angel, yes.” You reached behind you to brace your hands against the headboard and lowered yourself down, his impatient hands tugging you the rest of the way. You gave a yelp of pleasure and rolled your hips when his icy tongue slid over your clit, swirling around the sensitive nub before slipping slowly down between your folds. He groaned against your core and you saw his cock twitch against his stomach, a spurt of pre-cum dripping from the tip to pool on his tensing muscles as his tongue dipped into your slick cunt. “Oh God, fuck, Angel, ‘s good.”

You worked yourself over his mouth as he picked up his assault, his fingers gripping tight at your upper thighs to keep you from moving too far away, the thick, prodding muscle of his tongue laving over and in you like a man starved. Spike was watching you enjoy yourself, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth, one hand stroking his cock as the other ran teasingly over his chest. Letting go of the headboard, you grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him close to you, your hands finding purchase in his hair as your lips crushed to his. He groaned against your lips and you felt his hand slide up your side, over the curve of your breast, making its way to grasp the back of your neck, his thumb trailing along your jaw as his tongue slid over yours. 

“Bleedin’ Slayer strength finally comin’ out to play, kitten? Careful you don’t crush Angel’s head with those pretty li’l thighs,” Spike murmured between kisses, groaning softly as your fingers twined roughly through his platinum curls. You gave a particularly sharp tug and he growled, nipping at you playfully. “Gods, I _do_ love these cherry lips, darling. Gonna let me feel this scrumptious mouth on me tonight?”

You broke the kiss on a loud moan as Angel’s tongue delved deep into your aching cunt, your hips bucking down against his mouth as he fucked into you. He trailed one hand across your thigh to press his cool thumb to your clit, the rough pad teasing a squeal from your lips as Spike kissed a path along your jaw.

“Shit! Oh, Angel, fuck, baby, right there.” You rolled your hips again and tugged Spike’s head back to look at you, his brow quirking in question and a smirk pulling at his lips as he read your expression. He scooted back a bit as you trailed your fingers down his chest to tease lightly over his leaking cock, arousal flaring at how easily it responded to your touch. “Poor baby, looks fit to burst. Barely had even a touch all evening. Lemme make it better?”

“Oh, God, yes.” Spike let out a heavy breath, his hips bucking into your hand. He reached down and gave Angel’s knee a tap, earning a muffled grunt from the man. “Oi, shift it, Angel. Our girl’s mouth’s a little too empty for my liking.”

You let out a surprised squeal when Angel sat up against the headboard, his tight grip tugging you along with him. You fell forward, your hands shooting out to brace against the mattress, holding yourself up, your mouth level with Spike’s dripping cock. You looked up at Spike to find him watching you, his tongue running along his teeth. 

“Come now, luv, be a good girl.” Spike reached out and ran his thumb across your bottom lip, growling softly when you swirled your tongue around it. When he let his hand drop away, you leaned forward and poised your lips over his cock. “Good girl. Let me in, pet, let me feel you.”

You flicked your tongue out over the tip of his cock, garnering a hiss of pleasure from the blonde as you lapped up the salty tang of him, taking your time in licking over the slit and down around the head of the thick shaft, your eyes still locked on his face as his eyes fluttered shut. He forced his eyes back open and his hand shot into your hair, his fingernails scraping warningly over your scalp as he gave your locks a tug.

“Not nice to tease, kitten. Not when ol’ William’s been so good to you tonight. Wouldn’t want me to change the happy tune I’ve been singing, would you, pet?” You gave a whining pout as best you could with your lips parted around his cock, the promise to behave hopefully conveyed in your eyes. He must’ve read you right, his fingers easing up their grip on your hair to stroke lovingly through the strands. “There’s a girl. Hard to be too naughty when Angel’s got that talented tongue doin’ you all kinds of good, innit?”

Angel emphasised Spike’s point by sliding his tongue from your slick cunt to circle over your throbbing clit, pulling a shrill moan from your lips and making you buck down against his mouth before traveling back up to your core. Spike smirked down at you with that cocky grin of his, ‘I told you so’ written in the quirk of his brow. Recollecting your wits as you fought against the urge to ride Angel’s prodding tongue for all it was worth, you closed your lips over Spike’s cock and began a slow downstroke, your tongue pressing flat against the hard shaft as he glided into your mouth.

“Fuck, that’s the stuff, luv. Such a hot little mouth, Slayer. I could dust, _just like this_ , and die happy.” Spike’s hand settled at the back of your head, his grip applying a steady pressure to keep you in place as he thrust gently into the wet heat of your mouth, his free hand coming up to stroke lovingly across your cheek. “Bloody hell, love these pretty lips, this sweet little tongue, takin’ me so fuckin’ good, my good girl.”

You moaned around him, his praise singing in your nerves as your arousal flared higher, a small spurt of pre-cum coating your tongue as he started a steady pace, his short strokes pushing you back against Angel’s mouth, the two immortals slowly working you towards oblivion. Angel’s thumb found its way back to your clit and rubbed tight, furious circles around the aching nub, his tongue spearing into you with each thrust of Spike’s cock into your relaxed throat, a steady rhythm built from long hours of practice setting in as you rocked between them, their own little ragdoll to use and draw pleasure from.

“Gettin’ close, pet. Wanna feel you come first, then I’m gonna mark those pretty little tits up good.” Spike bowed slightly as he fucked into your mouth, his hand dropping from your cheek to cup your breast, his thumbnail scraping over the pebbled nipple. You arched into his touch, keening out around his thrusting cock as you felt the coil winding tighter. So close, you were so close. “C’mon luv, let’s feel it. I can smell it, so close your searin’. Cum for us, lamb, cum on Angel’s mouth, been waitin’ for that sweet taste all night, he ‘as. Cum like the good li’l girl you are, our sweet Slayer.” 

Angel growled against your cunt and you moaned when his fangs scraped along your folds as he kicked up the pace, the hand on your hip rocking you back on his tongue and his thumb toying with your clit. Spike tweaked your nipple, a needy groan rumbling from his throat when you hollowed your cheeks around his throbbing cock and sucked hard as it slid along your tongue. He straightened back up and the fingers twined in your hair tugged abruptly as he reluctantly pulled you off his cock.

“Come on, sweets, let the sunshine in.” Spike stared heatedly down at you, his chest heaving with a ragged breath, and pulled you back up to your knees, Angel quickly shifting under you to compensate for your change in position. Your mouth went slack as he pushed you to the edge, his tongue dragging breathy moans from your lips with each wet stripe through your folds. Your gaze zeroed in on Spike’s long, pale fingers as they wrapped around his cock, slow strokes teasing dribbles of pre-cum from the tip as he watched you ride Angel’s mouth. “Be our good girl and _cum_.”

Just as the command left Spike’s lips, Angel turned his face into your thigh, his fangs piercing into Spike’s previous bite mark as he pinched your clit between his thumb and forefinger. The dueling sensations of pleasure and pain catapulting you into your third orgasm, your voice cracking as you screamed out his name, your hands scrabbling to grab ahold of the headboard as your legs clamped around his head, your body shuddering at the explosive force of your climax. He groaned against your flesh as he drank from you, his hard cock twitching and leaking pre-cum on his muscled torso. You never ceased to be amazed by how long he could stave off his own satisfaction, the endless build-up must be close to torture. 

“Oh... _fuck_. Angel, God, I love you, baby.” You carefully lowered a hand from the headboard to reach behind you and card your fingers through his hair, your legs unclenching, muscles trembling as a wave of wooziness overtook you. Your voice wavered as you fought to stay upright. “Oh, d-dizzy now.”

Quick as a flash, Angel retracted his fangs and shifted you off of him, his cold hands soothing as he sat up and pulled you back into his lap. He brushed a strand of sweat-damp hair off your forehead, his lips pressing softly to your temple. 

“Breathe, sweetheart, just breathe. Such a good girl for us, y/n, so amazing.”

You nuzzled into him with a hum and tilted your head to look down the bed at Spike, waving him over with the crook of a finger. He slinked closer, his eyes calculating, and knelt in front of you, half-straddling Angel’s legs. Angel’s hands continued their slow, aimless path over your skin as Spike leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. 

“Doin’ okay, luv? I can wait, if you need a mo’.” He trailed his fingertips across your cheek, his chest heaving as he breathed you in. “Me and Peaches can occupy ourselves if a break’s in order, we’ve still got time. There’s...there’s still time for you to change your mind, too, pet. Say the word, and we let you take a nice, long nap, wake you with a nice ol’ send off, and let you go start your day with a smile on your face. Either way, we’ll still be here for you when the sun’s set tomorrow. Your choice, y/n/n.”

“No, Spike. I’ve made up my mind, months ago. Not backin’ out now.” You straightened up in Angel’s lap, forcing back any lingering dizziness and turning on the pout. You’d finally gotten them to agree to turn you, there was _no_ way you were going to take the out he was offering you. You would not wake up still human. You wrapped your hand around Spike’s cock, smiling through your pout at his hissing inhale, tapping into your Slayer strength to grip the throbbing length that deliciously-painful way he always loved and pumping him slowly, his hips bucking on instinct into your tight fist. “Still want this, baby. Want you to mark me up with your cum, then I wanna feel you both filling me up, fucking me till I can’t think straight, as you drain me; wanna finally taste the one bit of you I’ve yet to have the pleasure of.”

Angel growled in your ear and you felt his cock jump against your thigh, your pride soaring that words had affected him as well as Spike, the blonde’s cock spurting another large drop of pre-cum. You kept your movements steady, using the primer to slick your way as you worked him over.

“Oh, fuck, kitten. You really _don’t_ play fair, do you?” Spike let out a long groan, his hips thrusting to meet your rhythm, one hand running up his own chest and back down to scratch over his nipple. “Fuckin’ rare bird you are, luv. Absolutely perfect in every way. Oh God, gonna mark you up real good, y/n/n, shite, ‘m so close.”

“He really is, sweetheart.” Angel whispered low behind you, his chest rising as he breathed deep. “That smell of leather was barely perceptible before, but now it’s nearly as clear as your sunshine. Look at him, demon scratchin’ and snarling inside by now, soul aching with how bad he wants you, needs you. Always so pretty when he’s on the edge, like you.”

You felt a thrill of power and arousal shiver down your spine as Angel spoke, saw Spike’s face morph for a mere second as he thrust into your fist, molten eyes lingering a moment longer before flicking back to lust-darkened blue. He _was_ close, months of experience showing you each little sign as you sped your hand over his cock. You maneuvered yourself into place, knowing exactly where you would be best positioned for him. 

“Angel, dearest, didn’t know cared enough to - oh, just like that, pet - to notice. Makes a fella all sorts of tingly when it’s made known you’ve been watchin’.” Spike smirked down at Angel, letting out a groan when you raised your free hand to cup him, your fingernails scraping gently over his sac. He batted your hand away from his cock, taking himself in hand as you let yours fall away, watching as his pale hand worked over the shaft. “ _Shite_ , Slayer, gonna come. Fuck...you’re mine, luv. _Mine_!”

You moaned as the first spurt of cum landed on your breast, your gaze sliding up to watch Spike’s face as it screwed up in pleasure as he came. His hips stuttered as he wrung himself dry, three more spurts of the dead seed splashing across your chest and neck. Angel growled against your neck, his nose burying into your hair, no doubt to block the majority of Spike’s scent and fight off the urge to contest his claim, his cock throbbing against your thigh. 

As Spike came down from his high, he sat back on his heels, leaning forward to crush his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. Angel’s fingers gripped tight at your hips as you moaned into Spike’s mouth, his tongue slipping over yours. His hand slid over you and you arched into his touch as he rubbed his cum into your skin, the demon in him purring against your lips in satisfaction.

Reluctantly, you broke the kiss when your lungs began to scream at you for oxygen. Breathless, you pulled back, Spike’s heated gaze traveling over your body to admire his handiwork. 

“It’s sinful, pet, how lovely you look covered in my seed.” You rolled your eyes at the caveman-ish remark and Spike gave a chuckle before glancing behind you at Angel. “Peaches wants to protest, but I know he loves it, too. I saw the flash of fang when a drop landed on your cock, mate, don’t deny it.”

“Don’t tease him, Spikey. We’re trying _not_ to break the bed tonight, remember? Need something stable to tie me up to later. Provoking the demon won’t help that matter.” You pulled yourself from between them to press a quick, soft kiss to Angel’s lips and Spike scooted back a bit to sit between Angel’s legs, a renewed heat in his eyes as his hands came to smooth over his knees. “Angel’s been too good tonight to warrant such torment.”

“Fair enough, luv. How ‘bout you then, Angel-face, need a li’l tug or tongue to ease the pressure? Wouldn’t do to have you lose it the second you feel lovey’s sweet cunt grippin’ you tight. That’d be a right cock-up of the worst kind.” Spike flashed Angel his devilish smirk, his tongue pressing up behind his teeth as he stroked lazy circles up his thigh. You turned your attention back to Angel, your tongue flicking out over your bottom lip teasingly. “So, Peaches? Need a helpin’ hand?”


End file.
